icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20120422030222
Ok, I get that the seddiers are upset because Creddie had a few pretty big moments, thats understandable. I just get annoyed when I see some seddiers completely rejecting the idea of Creddie and apparently "Freddie is either a jerk" or "He's using Carly to make Sam jealous". Ok, for one, if he was "using" carly, that would still make him a jerk, even bigger than him having actual feelings for her. Two, it's pretty obvious by now that Sam has been trying to move on because not only does she pretty much just brush off what Freddie says since the break up, but also has flirted with Zayn and put her relationship status out there as single. Does that make her a jerk? No. It makes her normal for wanting to move on. Another thing, Seddie's relationship was a mutual break up. Which to be fair, Creddie's was not. Carly was thrown off by what Freddie said and didnt really want to. Seddie said they were to different to work and they would have to change, which that wont happen, Sam is Sam and Freddie is Freddie. I honestly think that since Freddie has always had feelings for Carly, since the breakup with Sam, he just slowly got back to that place after hanging out with her. Also, Dan clearly sees that it is Creddie's turn. Yeah the show use to be pretty heavily based on Creddie, but there was a time it basically faded out for a while and it was all seddie. So give us a break, we deserve this and it's clear that Freddie and Carly are more compatible anyway, which is something that Sam and Freddie LACKED. My original opinion of Seddie still stands, I use to ship Seddie actually, I use to love them two because it was clear they had some tension built up, but then I realized way before they even dated, their feelings were not "love" in a way of attraction, but more of in a way as "friendship". I think that Sam started to care about Freddie as a friend and just assumed since there was nothing but hate that she had feelings for him and Freddie was completely overwhelmed with the passion of the kiss and the idea of her and him actually get along that he wanted to date her. I mean really, what would their "feelings" be based on? you dont fall for someone who has always acted like they hated you. So no, I think there is nothing wrong with Freddie's "new crush" on Carly, which clearly isnt new. It's just getting us back to where we left off. Hopefully this time with much better results. And this rant was not neccessarily directed at the seddiers on here because they stay pretty civil with us, but for those who don't, this is for you. Twitter was also a blaze with ridiculous selfish hate because "boo who creddie had an episode". Sorry that im being rude (again not to the seddiers on here because I like you all for the most part) but this just makes me angry.